Kung fu panda: school days
by Dboy14
Summary: Idea based from fan-fic "the nobody". Summer has ended and ow po must deal with school life once again. the poor kid has been dealing with the constant abuse from 1st grade to his 10th. now that he's a junior, will things change for the better of worse? Side note: the characters in this story are human.
1. Chapter 1

Kung Fu panda School days

chapter 1 bad morning

In this story the cast of kung Fu panda are human. So they don't have tails, wings, claws, paws, eyes of an animal, and they aren't shirtless (sorry ladies). It still takes place in china, but now it's more modern. it now has Sony!

So let the story begins.

PO WAKE UP! Said a loud high pitched voice. The loud roar caused po fall out of bed..

po got up and started to get ready for school. he brushed his teeth, combed his black hair, and changed into his school uniform. a black shirt with a dragon head crest on his right collar and black pants that went with his dark blue shoes.

as he fell his way down stairs, his father started to open up the shop. Mr. ping was only a few inches shorter than po, and had brown hair with little bits of gray in it.

Mr. ping:" finally po, you're up. here." he said giving po a bowl of cereal, but the 16 year old didn't even acknowledge the breakfast as he grabs a bean bun off the counter and runs to the school bus.

This was po's first year in highschol. He was ready for the classes and soon graduation from dragon fire high. it was supposed to be the happiest moment in his life, but wasn't. every week on every year he was pushed, shoved, weggied, swirled, and beaten by everybody in the school because of his weight. Especially tai lung. He's been po's number one enemy since 1st grade. to make it even worse, a kid name shen teamed up with tai lung since 6th grade.

put together, po's whole school life has been nothing but a punch after another. since then he always isolates himself from others, giving him the nickname, Panda-boy."

As po makes his way on the bus, wads of paper were thrown at his face as he makes his way to the back. Once seated he pulls out his mp3 and turns it to his favorite song, neo Venus, by janne da arc.

**I know it's short but it's sort of a prologue to the story, so wait for more. ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the pecking order

Po makes his way off the bus, slouched over looking at the other students. Here at dragon fire there was something called the pecking order at the school. It was basically like the food chain, but whoever are the highest rules all.

Of course po was at the bottom being the 'nobody'. Next were the geeks and losers like the people in chess or math club. Next were the average people like your normal run-of the-mill kids. The third were jocks and cheerleaders, all high and preppy, and finally the masters...

The masters were the members of the kung Fu team. Po never liked sports, but kung Fu was what he call 'severely awesome!' the minute it was introduced to the school he would have joined except for two reasons. 1 was being laughed at when he enters the dojo with his belly jiggling, and 2 was the fact tai lung was the leader with shen being second in command.

The others in the team was shao liu (nickname crane), suki moriku (nicknamed viper), kohta niramoto (nickname mantis), shinji ukunara (nickname monkey)), and finally the great mika mu laohu (nickname tigress).

As po made his way to 1st period, he sees mika sitting a row next to him. Po had a slight crush on her since 10th grade. He wanted to ask her some much, but with pass experience of asking girls out, all he ever got was a loud NO or a big slap to the face.

Po then got out of his thought when he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turns his heart skipped a beat when he sees mika getting his attention.

mika:" sorry to bother you, but can I borrow a pencil?"

Po:" uhhh...uhhh sure." he said pulling a lead pencil.

Mika:" thanks...uhhh...uhhh" she said trying to figure out the boy's name

Po:" po... The-the names po."

END


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 making a friend... And master

Friday afternoon School finally ended, which came to a relief for po. Today he faced shen with pushes, shoves, and punches. As po makes his way to the buses, he sees his ride going on without him.

Po:" w-wait!" but it was too late. The bus was gone from his sight. With no other option, po started to walk home.

As he made his way down the street from his house, po notices another person walking in front of him. It was mika with her book bag slightly open. Suddenly a book fell out of her bag. Po immediately ran to the fallen book and shouted her name

Po:" mika! mika!"

Mika:" uhhh hey uhhh po."

po:" y-you dropped your book." he said handing over the book.

Mika:" oh thanks. So what doing out here?"

Po:" I uhhh missed my bus, so what about you?"

Mika: "oh I always walk home."

Po was completely flabbergasted. Not only the girl he liked was near him, but was talking to her. With mika here he decided to ask the ultimate question.

Po:" umm m-mika."

mika:" yeah."

Po:" I- want to ask you a fa-favor."

mika:" well what is it?"

Po:" well... I was h-hoping you could... teach me kung Fu."

Mika:" look if you want to learn, join the kung Fu team."

Po:" well the thing is I probably not best person to be on the team. Plus I just want to learn self-defense."

tigress:" really, why?"

po:" let's just say there's a couple of people who don't really like me."

After a few minutes mika decided.

Mika:" alright. I'll teach you."

po:" really!"

Mika:" yes, but I won't be easy on you."

Po:" r-right."

Mika then spotted an alley and went into it. It was a big area with a few boxes on the corner. It was the perfect dojo for the boy.

Mika:" meet me here tomorrow. We'll start training."

po:" o-okay sure."

Next morning

It 8:00 in the morning. Po made his way to the alley mika found. He sees mika in martial arts cloths. Po was mesmerized by it.

Mika:" are you ready?"

Po:" y-yeah." he said unusually

END


	4. Chapter 4

kung fu panda school days

chapter 4 finding your style

NOTE: in this story i made mika(tigress) nicer like she was in the 2nd movie. NO FLAMES(whatever that means)

po and mika were stading a few centimeters from each other, bowing together. po was really nervous. the fact he was starting to train with a girl who probably didn't know he existed.

mika:"ready." she said in a straight tone.

po:"y-yeah." he said nervously, feeling like he was about to wet himself.

mika:"good." she said rushing at po throwing a fist at the boy's face.

the punch made po stagger a bit. all he wanted to do was learn a few defensive move, but now it felt like just another beatdown.

po:"ahhh wh-what was that for."

mika:"i want to see your style."

po:"my what?"

mika:"every person has their own kung fu style. i want to your style."

po:"well i don't know if i have a style."

mika:" well let's find out." she said prepareing to attack. she dashed forward throwing more punches at po. he was able a few of them, but after the second punch he was being thrown from left to right.

mika then did a jump kick, cuasing po to fall. po felt like this whole idea was a bad thing. all he wanted to do was to learn self defense to protect himself from tai-lung and shen.

mika came rushing in again, but as she was about punch the boy agian, po turns around in the nick of time. his belly acted as a shield and deflected tigress back, almost to the end of the alley.

mika was surprised to see a belly pushed her back...a belly. then it hit her. she found out the boy's kung fu style.

mika:"panda..." she said in a low tone

po:"what."

mika:"that's your style, panda style."

po:"p-panda style...i never heard of style like that". he said confused.

mika:"well the style is pretty rare and most people have never heard about it".

po:"wow, i guess you know alot about kung fu style."

tigress:"yeah, it's kinda my hobbie. so listen since your style is panda, we'll have to pick up tommorow okay."

po:"su-sure no problem." he said bowing to his teacher.

another day rolled by the highschool po's agenda went as usually schedule. go to his classes, do some work, get picked on, and to the cafeteria.

po was sitting alone at his usual spot. he looked around the lunch room and saw a bunch of people with their friends laughing and enjoying each others company. po sighed seeing that. he looked at tray, seeing his bowl of rice with a small bean bun and carton of milk.

*BLAM*

po's face slammed head first into his rice bowl. his nose hit first on the tray and in that one second, he could taste the pain.

"liking your food fatso" siad the figure behind him. it was shen. of all the kids including tai-lung, he was the biggest jerk to everyone, especially po. he came from a wealthy family that was governing half of the city, so he was usually a power hungry albino kid. he would always pick on someone he thought that was lower than him. that would usually be po.

po brought his face up from his bowl, feeling dark red liquid running down his nose and into his tray.

shen:" later tubby." he said walking to his table. there he recieved a high five from tai lung for the move he pulled on po, and a hug from his girlfriend naiomi. po could see most of the kung fu team their. he saw shao leaning next to his girl mei ling and kohta eating rice bowl.

po walks out the cafeteria to go to the restroom. he looks at himself in the mirrior, seeing his nose bleeding rapidly. he got a piece of tissue to plug up the nostril. in his mind he would have raced outside the bathroom and back into the lunchroom to beat those jerks up, but he would alway remind himself about what his father told him"you are better than that my son, never stoop to their level".

even though he agreed to that, his mind would race on about beating those guys.

HOURS LATER

the school bell rang, ending school. po missed his bus again, but this time on purpose. he made his down the road to meet his master for the real training. suddenly he stopped in his tracks. his body was shaking looking at the couple walking in front of him,

it was shen with naomi walking hand in hand together. po would have gasped, but he didn't want to attract attention to himself and get beaten again.

he quietly walked backwards almost out of site, but then *crash* went the sound of him falling over a trash can.

his body froze aeeing shen turn his head to see where the sound came from.

shen:"well, well, fatboy is walking home. hang on sweety, i want to talk to my friend(air quote)." he said letting go of naiomi's hand.

wasting no time po ran to get away from shen, but the albino's speed was increadable, more faster than kohta. in no time flat shen grabbed po's backpack to keep him from running.

shen:"i'm pretty surprised to see someone like you walking. but i'm sorta glad you're here. now naomi can see my real moves". he said with a evil grin. " ready to see my moves sweety!"

naomi:"yay". she said in a annoying voice.

po's thoughts:"oh gods".

HOURS LATER

mika was leaing on a wall, waiting for po to arrive. her ears perked as she head walking noise coming closer."finally po what, took you so-" she said stopping in her sentence.

po:"s-sorry i'm late master mi-mika." he said weakly. 


End file.
